


Behind The Door

by scorpiusismypatronus



Category: No Fandom
Genre: 2:49, Poetry, i crave death, poem, sorry gu S, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiusismypatronus/pseuds/scorpiusismypatronus
Summary: Just a poem i wrote about something that happened





	Behind The Door

**Author's Note:**

> Please dont ask what it was, i'll have a panic attack lmfao

Floors and rugs

And the cabinet  
Where it is so quiet  
So peaceful and quiet  
Behind the doors

Eleven thirty

Twelve

One

Two  
You let time waste away  
Behind the doors  
Never knowing  
Or thinking  
That maybe  
Everything  
Was about to change

Two thirty  
And you see a mouse  
You shriek  
Silently  
As you've been doing  
For the past four years  
Behind the door

Two forty  
The floor is still dirty  
And cold  
But your heart is warm and you're smiling  
Because she's there  
Because you missed her  
And she is here  
You are back  
And you missed her so much  
But you don't have to miss her anymore

Two forty five  
Knock  
Knock  
Here comes religion  
You're an idiot  
Empty  
Empty  
Empty  
It did not happen  
Empty

shaking

shaking so fucking much

  
Two forty nine  
You are going to kill yourself  
Behind the door

Three forty nine  
Return to the scene of the crime  
Behind the door

Young boy  
You are going to break  
(You have already)  
You can feel the roses and glass  
Shattering  
Beneath your feet

And the next day  
Humiliated  
And they take everything from you  
One  
Piece  
At  
A  
Time  
Until you are gone  
Stripped of your freedom  
Your privacy  
Your rights  
And you've never  
Felt  
So  
Alone

And one day you break down again  
Behind the door   
On that dirty bathroom floor  
And it is quiet  
But not in your mind  
And peaceful  
But not when you're crying  
But you are and you're there  
And nothing will ever change  
Behind the door

 


End file.
